


By the lake

by Justgenderless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Background Hagrid, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, I', I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Out of Character, dead parents mentioned, i wrote this for me and no one else-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgenderless/pseuds/Justgenderless
Summary: Harry went missing and had seemed upset at dinner, so Draco goes looking and shit gets fluffy
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 73





	By the lake

**Author's Note:**

> Note:This is my first HP fanfic that I've posted in a long time! Also note that Draco is a comfort character and Drarry is a comfort ship so there might be some out of character stuff
> 
> I wrote the first part at midnight last night, passed out, and wrote the rest in math class. No beta because we die like men

Draco stepped into the 8th year common room, disappointed to only find Hermione and Ron there. The two were curled up on a couch, limbs intertwined in a way that looked to be uncomfortable. “Have you two seen Harry?” He asked, leaning in the doorway.

Ron looked over and shook his head. “Nope, why, want to spend special time with him?” He wiggled his eyebrows in a clearly suggestive way. Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed under his breath. 

“Last time we saw him was dinner,” Hermione thankfully read Draco's concern. “He looked upset.” 

Draco nodded, concern growing. “Thank you Granger.” He said somewhat stiffly and quickly turned to leave. Though he and Harry's friends got along decently well, he had no desire to spend excessive time with them. 

“You can just call me Hermione.” Was the last thing Draco heard before he was in the hallway. He moved quickly and quietly. For if he was caught there would most definitely be suspicion. Draco Malfoy the ex-deatheatr found wandering around after curfew. He could practically hear the whispers. Though that wasn't where most of his worry was. 

It was with Harry. After all, Hermione knew how to read him so if she said that Harry was upset, Harry was upset. Draco hoped with all his being it wasn't because of him. He had messed up and accidentally let a m slur slip earlier. It's not that he wasn't trying, it was just that trying meant completely changing a large portion of his perspective. He could do it but it was a struggle. There was a chance Harry was disappointed in him. Draco hated when people were disappointed. The look in their eyes always reminded him of Luci-  
Never mind.

Finally Draco stepped into the courtyard. The cold fall air pierced his exposed face, forcing Draco back down to reality. He sped walk towards the woods, knowing exactly where Harry was. Now that he was outside he didn't have to worry about getting caught and could focus on speed. Hagrid was the only one who patrolled the outside. And Hagrid was always very understanding and loved Draco. He had offered to take him in on multiple occasions, and never treated him like some kind of rabid animal. A nice change from the other teachers.

The woods was dark and seemed to be even colder than the field. Others might be terrified to go into the woods at night, or any time for that matter, but Draco didn't mind. He'd spent a lot of time in the woods during 6th year. It was a a familiar place, he knew where the ditches and stray branches were and how to avoid them. He knew where the paths were and he knew where the lake was. Finally he reached said lake, almost sad to find Harry there.

Harry was sitting by the edge, just staring out at the muddy water. He was shaking, maybe from the cold, maybe he was crying. Either way it wasn't a good sign. Slowly Draco approached, stopping when he was next to his boyfriend. 

“Harry?” Draco asked quietly, sitting next to him. Harry jumped and looked at him, puffy eyes confirming the crying theory from before.

“How'd you find me?” Harry asked, looking back at the lake. 

“You tend to come here when your upset, I just guessed really,” Draco responded. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Harry shrugged. “I don't know.” His voice was just above a mumble, a habit Draco normally despised but at the moment it felt right.

“Do you want me to cuddl-” Draco didn't have to finish. Harry leaned into him, and Draco took it as a yes. Carefully he wrapped his arms around Harry and held him close. The two sat in silence breathing in their lovers scent. Harry smelt like fresh air and mud, while Draco smelt like quill ink and plants that were most definitely used in some potion. The smell was calming to Harry, and he felt his breath and heartbeat syncing up with Draco's.

“I-” Harry started, finding words would exist his throat. “I was thinking about my parents... Since you 'Monie and Ron were talking about your earlier.” He managed to get the words out as tears pricked the edges of his eyes. 

Draco hummed quietly, urging Harry to continue if he wanted to. The hum was enough to unclog some of the stress in Harry's throat. “I know it's ridiculous but I got jealous... even of you. Which makes no fucking sense because your parents are awful but I guess...”

“A false sense of happiness is better than nothing.” Draco finished Harry's thought, running his hands through his boyfriends hair. Harry nodded, blinking away the tears. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. The need to talk felt very far away, almost in an entirely different world. Plus, what was Draco going to say that would fix this? 'Oh right haha my abusive parents sure were better than your dead ones.' Silence just made more sense to them.

Harry started to shiver, bringing attention to the fact the dumb-ass was only in a T-shirt. Draco huffed and took off his hoodie. “Here, you need to learn to dress for the weather.” 

“Don't you need it?” Harry asked, frowning at Draco who rolled his eyes and tugged on the sleeves of his sensibly worn long sleeves. 

“No love, just put it one.” Harry melted at the nickname, and put the hoodie on. It smelled like Draco... This was Harry's hoodie now. There was nothing Draco could do about it. 

Draco stood, gently pulling Harry up with him. “Come on, it's late we should get back to the dorms.” 

Harry nodded, curling their hands together. The two walked out of the woods, one with much less grace than the other. I'll let you guess who it was. Once they reached the building Harry reached into his pocket and pulled something out. 

“Here,” Harry draped it over the both of them. Draco scoffed as he realized what it was. “You know it's a good idea.”

Draco shook his head. “Doesn't mean I like it.” That was a lie, Draco liked it. It was a good excuse to be close to Harry, without anyone seeing. It's not that their relationship was a secret... Just that they both felt unsafe being out and proud about it. Being invisible just felt safer. 

They entered the 8th grade room, and Harry removed the cloak. No one else was down there, luckily. Draco kissed Harry lightly and smiled. “Try to get some sleep, alright?” He mumbled, running a hand across Harry's.

“You too.” Harry responded, smiling. Draco shook his head with a smile.

“No promises,” Draco started, but seeing Harry's disappointed face he tacked on, “but I will try.” 

With one last kiss they went off to their separate dorms, and to the teasing of their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> COPYRGHT DISCLAIMER am not claiming these characters as my own, they belong to the awful terf known as JK Rowling. so dont come for me


End file.
